pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 6
The reason why this article will be deleted is because this film is fake. Cars 6 (a.k.a. Cars 6: Roary's Big Race) is an upcoming film, released in 2023. Plot Roary, Maxi, Cici, Drifter and Tin Top join Lightning McQueen in the World Grand Prix. Cast Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a World Grand Prix champion from the USA. Maria Darling as Roary, a British single-seater racing car from the UK. *Maria also played the voice of Cici, a stunt car from France. John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli, an Italian Formula 1 racing car from Italy. *John also performed Maxi's voice, since he is an Italian Formula 1 racing car from Italy aswell. Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki, a drift car from Japan. *Erik also performed Drifter's voice, since he is another race car from Japan aswell. He is based on a hot-hatch production street-car. Keith Ferguson as Tin Top, a rough, tough Stock Car Saloon from the USA. Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a rusty ol' tow truck and a friend of Lightning. Rob Rackstraw as Conrod, a hot rod from Australia and a recurring character who joins the World Grand Prix in the end. Michael Caine as Finn McMissile, a British veteran spy car and Mater's friend. John Hasler as Thomas, a blue tank engine. Nolan North as Poli, a blue-and-white robotic police car. Michael Wallis as Sheriff, a black-and-white police car. Emma Tate as Chuki, a little pink car. Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso, a green-and-blue Brazillian racing car. Jerome Dalton James Rankin Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley, a British racing car. Keith Wickham as Percy, a green tank engine. Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, a young yellow Hispanic racing car. Sonya Leite as Rip Clutchgoneski, an open-wheeled racer from the Republic of New Rearendia. David Holt as Miguel Camino, a yellow-black-and-red Spanish racing car. Carolyn Lawrence as Sarah, a black-and-orange racing car from Texas. Kate Harbour as The Queen Marcel McCalla as Spike, a purple-and-green dragon. Lucy Montgomery as Whizzy, a multi-coloured hot rod. Claire Corlett as Applejack, an orange apple-buckin' pony. Asleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a zippy blue racing pony. Teresa Gallagher as Rarity, a white jewel-loving pony who will try her best to help her friends. Emma Tate as Twilight Sparkle, a purple racing pony who loves to help with magic. Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, a yellow kind, but shy pony. *Andrea also voiced Pinkie Pie, a joyful pink pony who loves nothing more than...racing. Terry Mynott Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a blue Porsche and the girlfriend of Lightning McQueen. Mark Moraghan as the narrator. Michael Angelis as the emcee. Jimmy Hibbert Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell, a purple spy car and Mater's girlfriend. Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, a villanous racing car. Jo Wyatt as Wilson, a Red Train. Kyle Stanger as Brewster, a Blue & Yellow Train. Maria Darling as Koko, a Green,White & Purple Train. Max Charles as Tayo, a Blue bus. Atticus Shaffer as Rogi, a Green bus. Cayden Boyd as Gani, a Red bus. Eden Riegel as Lani, a Yellow bus. And more Thomas and friends Chuggington Tayo the little bus my little pony: friendship is magic Robocar Poli and Roary the racing car characters Bios Drifter There's nothing Drifter can't do when he zooms round the bends. He's a cool-lookin' car from the far East. Maxi Some say there isn't many Italian race cars in the World Grand Prix, but they'll say it's true when Maxi shows up. He can be a bit of a show-off and boastful. Cici You'll be saying "Ooh-la-laa" when you see Cici whizzing and whooshing on the racetrack. This French champion is ready for anything and any adventure! Mater Everyone knows the plucky little tow truck so well, they say he goes by the name "Mater". He's always ready for a race and he has the attitude to prove it! Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen is a famous celebrity from the US of A. Lightning will be eager to let some of his friends join in his races, and is always up for a competition (even if it involves some in Radiator Springs). Finn McMissile Finn is a helpful spy and Mater's friend. He is always ready to help Mater and Holley out during spy missions and will always be counted on. Carla Veloso Carla Veloso is the most cutest car in Brazil. Every morning she practises her racing moves and is always ready for a friendly competition. Rarity Rarity is a jewel-loving pony and the love interest of Spike. She's always racing for jewlery, and will do anything to lend a helping hand. Applejack Applejack is a friendly pony who works on a farm in Equestria. Every day she kicks the trees so the apples can fall down. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle used to work in a library somewhere in Equestria, reading about the history of racing. She can sometimes argue with Lightning McQueen, but the two are firm friends. Trivia *Jossara Jinaro takes over the role from Glenn Close of Carla Veloso. *First flim to have human and crossover characters Category:Movies Category:Sequel series